zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormfront
Stormfront is a male Skrill from Stormchaser island and belongs to Sigrid Henderson. Stormfront originally belonged to Baldr Armstrong under a different name, as girls are not allowed to own a dragon and participate in dragon training. Sigrid secretly broke this tradition and wound up bonding with Stormfront, giving him his new name. When Sigrid was forced to flee to avoid persecution by her father, Stormfront came to her rescue and the two left Stormchaser island. Physical description Stormfront is a Skrill. His body is slightly flat and long and similar to that of a Night Fury's. He has two wings and two legs and walks in a manner similar to the Monstrous Nightmare, using the claws on his wings to walk and run on land. His scales are dark purple to near black with a greyish-purple underbelly. He has a curved horn on his nose and various spikes forming a crown on his head and spikes trailing down his spine and along his tail. His wings are very large with light purple circular patterns and his body is often coated in light blue static electricity. Personality Stormfront is highly elusive and secretive, but very open with his closest companion, Sigrid. He and Sigrid immediately bonded during their initial meeting when Sigrid jokingly remarked that he did not match his name and suggested Stormfront instead, which he responded well to. When his guard is down, Stormfront is warm, affectionate and playful, even sometimes shocking Sigrid on purpose to frizz her hair. He is also highly protective of her and very hostile when he sense danger. Abilities Stormfront has many powers and skills available to him because of his dragon physiology. Classified as a Strike class dragon, Stormfront is highly elusive, intelligent and very powerful. His strengths lie in his stealth, speed and attack strength and his speed nearly rivals that of a Night Fury, being only slightly slower than their Strike Class brethren. Powers *'Electrified white fire breath:' Stormfront can breath streams of intense white fire charged with electric energy. He has a shot limit of four, but it becomes unlimited when in a lightning storm. *'Lightning riding:' Stormfront can ride along lightning bolts in thunderstorms to gain more speed. **'Sonic speed:' By wrapping his wings around his body in the shape of a bullet, Stormfront can torpedo himself through the air via a lightning bolt to achieve super sonic speeds. *'Static electricity manipulation:' Stormfront can manipulate static and electric energy he absorbs from thunderclouds and lightning bolts. **'Static absorption:' Stormfront's body is a natural conductor for electrical energy, leaving him charged with static energy. **'Static discharging:' Stormfront can willingly unleash this static energy whenever he wishes. He also uses this power to shock fish to death in small ponds and rivers to make fishing for Sigrid much easier. When Stormfront shocks a person, it disorientates them for a period of time, during which they are unable to properly form their words. **'Lightning bolt direction:' Stormfront can store electrical energy in his body and discharge it as well as any lightning bolt that strikes him. He can take this energy and redirect the energy in a projected attack. *'Danger intuition:' Stormfront can sense nearby danger, becoming alert immediately in response, whether it be a hostile Viking or wild dragon. *'Internal body heat:' Stormfront has a high internal body temperature and would be able to survive being frozen in a glacier. *'Extreme intelligence:' Like most Strike class dragons, Stormfront displays a high intelligence with a strong sense of analysis and inventiveness. *'Enhanced vision:' Stormfront has superb vision, capable of seeing objects at a great distance and seeing with nearly perfect clarity at night or in the dark. *'Flight' *'Enhanced strength and speed' Skills *'Maneuverability:' Stormfront is very capable at flying and maneuvering through thick and powerful storms with ease. *'Stealth and elusiveness:' Stormfront is very elusive and secretive, able to elude pursuers easily either via speed or stealth. *'Combat instincts:' Stormfront knows how to utilize his powers and sharp spikes, claws and teeth in combat to drive away threats. *'Hunting:' Stormfront is an excellent hunter, making use of his stealth to sneak up on his prey. When closing in, he electrifies himself to finish off prey. *'Storm navigation:' Stormfront is highly skilled in navigating through thick storms with ease. Equipment *'Sharp spines:' Stormfront's spikes on his spine are sharp enough to make deep cuts with the slightest abrasion. Unlike that of a Deadly Nadder, Stormfront's spines cannot be shot as projectile weapons. *'Prehensile tail:' Stormfront can use his tail to grasp objects and even balance upright on his tail. Weaknesses *'Dragon nip:' Stormfront is able to be mildly subdued with dragon nip, causing him to become docile and even pass out for a short period of time. *'Dragon root:' When exposed to Dragon root, Stormfront becomes highly aggressive and hostile to the point where he attacks everything around him and becomes difficult for Sigrid to control. *'Eels:' Like most dragons, Stormfront greatly dislikes eels and is frightened by them. *'Screaming Death roar:' Stormfront can be disoriented by the shrieking roar of a Screaming Death. *'Water:' Being submerged in water strips Stormfront of his ability to redirect lightning accurately, but it does allow him to shock everything in the body of water with him. Trivia *Stormfront's name was previously Voltage. *Stormfront was originally going to be a Whispering Death. Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Good Category:A to Z